


the night before the rest of their lives

by helsinkibaby



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 5 Sentence Fiction, Age Difference, Community: comment_fic, F/M, Fluff, Het, Rare Pair, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-27
Updated: 2017-04-27
Packaged: 2018-10-24 17:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10746711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: Joe surprises Caitlin.





	the night before the rest of their lives

**Author's Note:**

> Theme: 5 sentences  
> Prompt: any, any, the night before _____

Caitlin's jaw drops when she hears the key sliding into her front door and her eyes narrow when they meet Joe's sheepish smile. 

"You shouldn't be here," she hisses, because he'd said he was going to spend the night in his old house, now Iris and Barry's, "you know it's bad luck..."

Her voice fades when he's standing in front of her, when his hands slide around her waist and he pulls her close to him as he says, "Sweetheart, we've already had more than our fair share of bad luck - what's the worst that could happen?"

She lifts an eyebrow even as she puts her arms around his neck, murmurs, "I just don't want to tempt fate..."

"How about you just tempt me?" he asks as he leans in and kisses her and she couldn't think of a counter-argument for that, even if she wanted to so she just kisses him back and lets the rest of their lives begin a little early.


End file.
